bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Un Veleno Pericoloso
And so, they visited the girl's underwear corner. Somehow, it was an inexpressible feeling. Gunha thought he had no destiny with places like this. Hey, a girl's underwear corner was like, only the chosen males could step into the place right? Only a boyfriend accompanying his girlfriend, or a husband accompanying the wife, or a father accompanying could enter. Gunha thought to himself, "Am I…a boyfriend accompanying his girlfriend?" He wanted to go like that however, but he suddenly realized, it was more appropriate to call this situation a male accompanying a member of his family for shopping. It was fine even with that, however; he had finally stepped into the forbidden place. It was fine to call Vittoria the entrance exchange ticket for the underwear corner. "…Hey, hey, aren't there large small, various types of bra, panties lined up…! From the orthodox white panties to transparent lacy ones…!" Above all the atmosphere inside the store was grandeur. The illumination dazzlingly shining on the underwear, all the shelves exhibiting the goods were all designer and had flowers. "Ah! That Brassiere……..huge! What hugeness! Boobs fitting into that are something else without doubt! Ooh! This small Brassiere over here has taste, isn't it great?" Gunha noticed; the choices narrowed in the bigger sizes. Normal size brassieres were rich in variety, and they could be used for more purposes. It was the same as power in the old universe. Having power didn't mean it was good. The one with more skills could adapt to the circumstances. However, Gunha always dared to choose a power challenge. In the case of certain individuals, then extreme power was all that they needed; but power was good, especially in the case of large breasts. In Gunha's middle school years, he was excited just by looking at a mannequin wearing underwear for show. There was something irresistible of looking at it close by. This distance, this air, only the chosen ones could get this place, that scenery. For this Shangri-La to be so close to him…! That's right; he was fine with this happiness! This feeling suited him. "…No way, that person….who would he be accompanying?" "I can't think of him having a girlfriend…it can't be…a pervert?" The female customers were looking at Gunha with suspicious eyes and nodding with an inexpressible feeling. This is a magnificent unexplored region for the perverted him, however if he made one wrong step, then it was a death course where danger might rain down. "Hmm, red's my favourite colour. I think it suits me." Grabbing a crimson brassiere, Vittoria continued to search around. In Gunha's eyes, Vittoria looked like an elder sister—no, a mother. It was called maternal characteristics. Gunha felt like Vittoria had plenty of maternal characteristics. He could feel himself wanting to be pampered by her. "…Then again, this may suit…" Vittoria showed him a rather raunchy number. Yeah, the butt is completely visible. It's already not doing the job of underwear. It looks like it's suited for what happens after dates…" A large amount of blood flowed from Gunha's nose, which he attempted to suppress. She was definitely attempting to seduce him by now. "…W-wait, bwhaaaaat!? I-I'm not interested…" His tone was that of denial as he struggled to breathe in this situation. Suddenly, somebody interrupted her. "Are you going to get that flashy underwear, Vittoria Giovanna?" It was young woman with a rather petite figure and girlish look. She had bright aqua eyes and similar coloured hair that reached down to her waist, with a small golden tiara crowned on just above her three-parted fringe. She generally wore a sleeveless blue top lined with gold over a black jumpsuit, with a pair of armoured shoulder-pads and a dark blue cloak clipped near her collar with a glistening ruby. She also wore a belt that kept her Zanpakutō attached to her waist, and a pair of lighter blue gloves and knee-length boots. Gunha wasn't sure what to say. Was she one of Vittoria's friends? Though by the way she addressed her by her first name, it didn't seem so. Somehow, Gunha was really curious about their conversation. What sort of things did Vittoria talk about when she was with a friend? Gunha fearfully closed in and turned his ears. Vittoria smirked and asked, "Won't you buy this sort of underwear, Clarissa Bucciarati?" "Yeah, I'm fine with the normal ones. I sometimes buy ones with patterns however, I don't wear transparent, or the very small shaped ones like you. It makes you look like a whore." Just as she was acting serious, her choice of underwear was also completely serious. Vittoria smiled, "Hehe, if only there's a person to show it to, the purchasing desire changes you know?" "It's fine if an underwear just has it's functionality. Well, if by any chance it's seen, I feel there's a need of a minimum amount of sense…" Clarissa retorted. "True, if the boy you like sees it and gets a bad impression, you wouldn't like it right? Girls have to choose underwear with the resolution that it can be seen anytime." Vittoria rebuffed. Gunha suddenly became uneasy at that comment. "…I feel there's a reason. However—" "—This is pretty good." The one Vittoria held was cloth area was excessively small, a bottom that had abandoned its functionality as an underwear. Gunha couldn't help but be astonished. Wouldn't the butt etc., everything be completely visible!? More like, it was a dubious shape that he didn't know if it would even hide the important places or not. To the side of Vittoria who was holding it full of curiosity, Clarissa's face was a bit red. "Ah, Vittoria Giovanna. That underwear….can't be classified as underwear at all." Vittoria responded, "Bucciarati, really, you're serious but interesting." "…Kuh." In contrast to Vittoria who looked like she was enjoying herself, Clarissa seemed a bit displeasured. What an interesting conversation; it really was valuable. Clarissa straightened up and remarked in a serious tone; speaking in their native language that Gunha couldn't understand, "Anyway, I'll pretend that I didn't find Leaky-Eyed Luca's killer and I'll introduce you to my friends. But! If somebody finds out that you killed Luca, or that you're planning to overthrow the boss, I won't help you at all; because nobody would assist a traitor. You're responsible for your own actions. So, I'll count on your bravery of breaking your arm…and your dream, Vittoria Giovanna!" Vittoria smiled and simply replied, "I won't let you down, Clarissa Bucciarati." Clarissa forced a half-smirk. "Our gang is called Passione. We have 666 members and control Naples' hotels, port construction sites, and restaurants. Gambling and drugs are our main businesses. By the way, Passione means 'warmth', not the boss's name. Nobody knows what the boss is called; nor have they seen him—even I don't know. He gives us his orders towards his subordinates." Meanwhile, Gunha imagined his lover, with her long legs and hourglass figure undressing. Her hands gently gripping the top that covers her upper body, Gunha slowly kept his eyes on her fingers. Slowly pulling her top down, Hizashi's eyes were obscured by her rose bangs. A lustful smile crossed her face, as she gently pushed him onto the bed. While he wished to skip this part of the memory- or erotic dream, whichever one it is to get down to seeing what kind of lingerie she wore, Gunha could not- his mind shouted "get to the point!" but his heart screamed "This is awesome, let's keep watching." All the while, Gunha began to blush profusely. For onlookers, it seemed that he was blushing for no reason at all. Gripping the hem of her skirt, Hizashi grasped for the zipper, slowly unzipping her skirt while she embraced Gunha tightly. Hizashi's hand brushed against her cheek, as she leant down. "GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" At that moment, the fantasy- or memory ended abruptly, as a torrent of blood gushed from Gunha's nose. Within a few seconds, blood spewed everywhere, as Gunha slipped in the pool, landing in the pool flat on his back. Gunha attempted to clutch his nose, but the sheer amount of blood released was enough to paint the walls and ceiling of the store a deep crimson. Regaining his composure, Gunha cursed, "G-Gah…Why'd I go and imagine Hizashi doing that at a time like this…! Dammit, sexy Hizashi!" Gritting his teeth, he continued, "Damn you, Hizashi! Damn you and your large breasts, long legs, and tight butt! Now, I've gotta try and pass this off…" Sighing, Gunha walked away from the pool of crimson generated by his nosebleed, pretending as if nothing happened. Suddenly, a rumble echoed throughout the air; as if something terrible were about to occur. Quickly, the unexpected happened: an explosion occurred through the shopping center, ripping through the halls. Gunha's senses sharpened as he realized that something very bad was about to happen. Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Perchan Category:Storylines